For Ashton"
by StarePris
Summary: A Shounen-Ai Fanfiction about Claude and Ashton.
1. Default Chapter

[Zantaric][1] | [Art Gallery][2] | [Fiction][3] | [Ramblings][4] | [Anime][5]

  


"For Ashton" Part 1

  
  


  
  
  
NOTE: This Shounen-Ai fanfic has ABSOLUTELY nothing to do with the true outcome of the great Playstation game, Star Ocean. Just as a mental note, anything written in Italics is the thoughts running through that person's mind. Hope you enjoy! ^^

  
  
  
  
"Well, maybe just for a moment…." Claude looked back around the side of the restaurant, exchanging glances with Rena before bouncing his eyes away and out of the window. He twitched a little, letting his medium length Blonde hair slip in front of his eyes. The human boy, roughly 19 years old, sat and looked across the table. Rena was an Expelian, and had long elf- like ears, her blue hair was kept back by a crescent shaped comb.  
  
Rena scrunched her nose up and tried to meet Claude's eyes. "So you do like Celine then…?" Rena seemed disappointed and a little angry as well.  
  
Claude sighed, seeing this coming a mile away. "Of course I like Celine… Were good friends… But I dont think any more or less of her than I do you…." Claude leaned against the table, knowing full well another question was going to follow this up.  
  
Rena's ears pulled back a little, and she looked down a bit. "So were good friends, huh?"  
  
"Of course!", Claude responded. He looked around the restaurant nervously. In the back of his mind he knew exactly what she would ask next…  
  
Rena looked at Claude, hoping to look into his eyes, but only saw him fidgeting nervously. "Claude… Claude… are you alright?"  
  
Claude almost jumped as he caught glimpse of Ashton and Precis outside. He squeamishly looked back to Rena. "Uh…" His eyes got huge, and he blushed bright red. "Yeah, I'm fine Rena! Never felt better!" He laughed half heartidly and looked back out the window.  
  
Rena followed his gaze and saw the pair outside as well. She folded her arms and returned to look at Claude, a slightly disgusted look on her face. "Oh.. I see… so It's you and Precis then… huh?  
  
Claude nearly doubled over in his chair, his face redder than an apple. "I'm not seeing ANYONE!. Dont you get it?"  
  
Rena looked from him to Precis and back. "Then why are you watching her while she's with Ashton? You jealous or something?"  
  
Claude looked sick. _Jealous is right. If you only knew…… _He sat up straight and looked her square in the eyes. "Rena, I assure you I'm not going out with Precis, Celine or Chisato." He stood up from his chair and straightened his jacket. "Nor am I pursuing any of them."  
  
Rena's eyes lit up with hearts. "Really, Claude?" She stood up as well, and started to approach him.  
  
Claude pulled his chair out a bit to put a wall between himself and Rena. _Oh my God here she comes again……_ "Look Rena…. I'm running short on time… I told Leon I would go shopping with him……  
  
Rena smiled and leaned against the chair, pushing her face closer to his. "Oh really? Can I tag along too…?"  
  
Claude wanted to die on the spot. _DAMN! WILL SHE NOT GET A CLUE? I guess I have no choice….. _"Actually Rena….. I m not going anywhere with Leon. I'm going to go back to the Inn and pine over how I have a HUGE crush on Ashton and how Ill brake it to him!!!"  
  
Rena got a seriously pissed off look on her face as she crossed her arms. "If you dont want to do anything with me; you dont have to blow me off with some stupid comment about being gay!"  
  
Claude drooped, completely loosing any desire to be in this situation….. "Think what you will…"  
  
Rena stormed to the door. "See if I ever ask you out again!"  
  
Claude sighed heavily, and rubbed his hand against his head. "Head …… Hurts……. Oooowwww…..Rena…. I didn't want to piss you off…. But I'm not interested in you that way…. I'm sorry…. " Claude sat back down at the table as the waitress came to collect the plates.   
  
"Bad Date?", she looked down to him and asked.  
  
_IT WASNT A DATE! _"REAL BAD…" Claude sighed as he waved his hand limply above his head…"How much is the total?"  
  
The Waitress smiled, "No charge for you, you've had a bad enough day as it is…."  
  
Claude smiled and sat up sharply, arising from his seat… "Thanks… you dont know the half of it either"  
  
Claude left the restaurant in post- haste and walked to the streets of the town. The gentle fall breeze kicked in and blew his blonde hair in his eyes a bit. He smiled a little as he pulled it away. He pressed twords the Inn that the group had decided to stay at. _Here's the Inn. Rena has probably already told half the people here about her horrible date…. I guess she thought I was kidding about Ashton. Oh well… all the better for me I suppose…._ He walked up to the doorway of the Inn and started to open the door, when a Black and Purple haze rammed into him. Trying to regain his stature after being knocked back, Claude looked up to see his fellow team mate, Ashton Anchors, doing the same. Claude turned bright red as there eyes met, and he looked down just a bit. "Ashton! I'm sorry! I didn't see you coming out!" He kicked the dirt at his shoe as he looked to Ashton for a response.  
  
The Expelian boy looked every bit as human as Claude, though an unfortunate accident had fused a pair of dragons to the boy's back. His long Black jacket and purple overcoat gave him a very overall depressed looked, which, oddly enough, the boy never was. Ashton smiled as he rubbed the back of his head, his medium length oak colored hair bouncing as he does. "Oh, no worries. I'm sorry too. I shouldn't have been in such a rush!"  
  
The pairs eyes met as they both laughed for a second. "Anyway," Ashton prompted, "I need to get going before THEY find me!" He looked down with a sarcastic look of anguish on his face.  
  
"They?" Claude responded.  
  
Ashton looked around as he stepped closer to Claude, moving in to whisper in his ear. "Rena… Celine…Precis…. Chisato… I think I'm either going to have to hang myself or leave the group before they leave me alone!" He laughed and stood back to an upright stature, his eyes closed.  
  
Claude was beet red from having Ashton's lips so close to his ear lobe, and was thanking multiple gods that Ashton couldn't see him right now.  
  
"But Ill see you later, alright?" Ashton said as he darted down the street, the pair of dragons on his shoulder making funny noises as he ran.  
  
"Right!" Claude said, loud enough for Ashton to hear him as he left. Maybe when you come back ill have the guts to talk to you….. Claude walked into the Inn, which he soon saw to be full of the people on his team……  
  


  

  

  

  


  
  
"So here I am…… Ive turned down three girls for dates….. Dont they get it..?" Claude looked into the mirror of the public restroom, were he eventually hid to hide from the pursuing females. He paced back and forth, careful not to speak out loud when the occasional person would wander in. "And were did Ashton run off to…? Claude leaned against the wall. The Inn's bathroom was nice… even though it was just a bathroom…   
  
The door opened as Leon walked into the bathroom. "Hey, Big Brother Claude!" The twelve year old Blue Haired Cat- Boy looked over to Claude as there sentences merged. Leon laughed a little and started to follow up behind Claude. "What'cha doin??" Claude was Leon's "Big Brother" in the respects that other than his parents, Leon seemed only to trust Claude.  
  
Claude blushed just a little but continued pacing. "I'm hiding from the girls."  
  
Leon smiled and poked his "Big Brother" in the back. "I know that much…. They had sent me in here to find out if you were planning on coming out anytime soon!" Leon smiled and giggled, stepping back away from Claude.  
  
Claude turned to look at him. "You came in to try to get me to come out!????"  
  
Leon nodded and giggled.  
  
"Traitor!"  
  
Leon laughed as Claude came down on him to sweep him up in a tickle attack. "Siding with the girls and not your- "Big Brother"!" Claude picked up the younger boy and started to tickle him, Leon laughing loudly and trying to worm free.  
  
The door to the public restroom opened up and in a slam, Ashton stood on the inside, pressed up against the door, using his weight to keep it shut. He looked flustered and was red - faced. "Whew…."  
  
Claude looked to Ashton and slowly put Leon back down, who was still giggling incisively. Oh my god….. here he is…. Should I…? Claude put his hand behind his head, and leaned up against the counter. "Hey Ashton, what's up?"  
  
Ashton looked over to them, still breathing a little heavy. "I went ……. Shopping…… and when I came…… back…… You'd think…. The girls ….on our team had….. never seen a guy before….." The pair of Dragons on his shoulders swayed a little, almost looking like they were in some kind of trance.  
  
Leon laughed and walked twords Ashton. "Why do your Dragons look drunk!??" He laughed as he tried to get ones attention.  
  
Ashton sighed and looked down to Leon. "Those girls… bought some kind of weird perfume… supposed to make guys attracted to them…."  
  
Claude put his head in his hand and laughed. "Did it work?"  
  
Ashton laughed loudly and knocked one of the dragons on the side of the head. "If they wanted to turn my Dragons on they did a splendid job dont you think?"  
  
All three started laughing.  
  
Leon shifted about and wormed behind Ashton, trying to pry the door free. "Well guys… I need to get going….. Ill be your willing sacrifice to the girls…..!" A big smile grew on Leon's face as he wandered out. "Later!"  
  
Ashton pulled away from the door and walked over to the counter, turning on a faucet and pulling off his gloves. "That boy will be in heaven when he gets a little older."  
  
Claude nodded. "The girls will finally have someone to keep for themselves."  
  
Ashton ran his hands under the water, looking back to his friend. "I'm suprised you dont take advantage of the situation, Claude….."  
  
Claude lit red and choked a bit. "Huh?"  
  
Ashton laughed at the response he got, but continued. "Here we are, two fiendishly handsome guys surrounded by pretty girls and all we ever do Is elude them and try to get away. I'm suprised you haven't gone for one of them."  
  
Claude looked down a bit, not knowing what to say.  
  
Ashton smiled and continued. "When we fist met, I thought you were going with Rena… But you seemed to do much more with Celine. And when we met Precis, you two were nearly inseparable ninety percent of the time. And everyone knows Chisato has something for both of us, she's so obvious."  
  
Claude laughed a bit. "To tell you the truth… I do like someone on the team…." Claude wavered a bit.. Oh god… here I go… It's now or never…..  
  
Ashton's eyes got bigger….. "Oohh… a secret, huh? Tell me!"  
  
Claude looked up, glowing red, and tried to meet Ashton's eyes. It was very easy to do, Ashton was looking right at him waiting for his answer.  
  
They locked eyes…. Claude choked…. "Uhh… Noel!"   
  
Ashton looked at him queerly before bursting into laughter. "Thats the funniest thing Ive ever heard! Hahahahaha! Does he know about this!??" Ashton laughed, being sarcastic. "Maybe I should hook you guys up, huh?"  
  
Cloud looked foolishly back at Ashton. "Pretty…. Funny… yeah…. " Claude wasn't acting half as entertained by this a Ashton was.  
  
And Ashton saw this. "huh? What's up…..?" His eyes grew bigger. "You weren't serious, were you?"  
  
Claude looked amazed at what seemed to be the stupidest question he'd ever been asked. "Of course I DONT like NOEL! What kind of guy do you think I am?" Oh geez…. That was a mistake in wording…..  
  
Ashton laughed a little, seeming relived that he didn't piss off his friend. He turned and started for the bathroom's exit. " I dont know, your always running away from the girls!"  
  
Claude laughed, "And what about you?!!"  
  
Ashton blushed brightly and quickly exited the bathroom.  
  


  

  

  

  


  
  
Claude lay on his bed at the inn, his hair trickling down the sides of his face. The room was quite, and he found this time of silence to be something he desperately had needed. _Man…… everything is so hectic these days… ever since we came to Nede… Claude shook his head. DONT need to be thinking about this right now…… Well discuss or plan of action when we regroup. Just Relax……._ Claude rolled to his stomach and moaned slightly, relaxing all the muscles in his body. _Feels so good…._  
  
A scuttling noise was coming from beyond the door, and he could hear a familiar voice talking. The voice belonged to Rena. _I Wonder whats going on out there? Not good to be eavesdropping… but…. _Claude stood up from his bed and stretched out. He lazily walked to his door and leaned up against the wall beside it. _I wonder what she's up to…._  
  
From the other side of the door, he could easily place the voices of both Rena and Celine. They were talking in the doorway of the room next to Claude's. It seemed like Rena was doing most of the talking…  
  
"…and tell him that. What do you think, Celine?" Claude sighed as heard Rena speak these words. _Doesn't that girl ever learn? I'm NOT interested in DATES with her or ANY other girl…._  
  
Celine's voice arose…. "I dont know… Its a pain even getting the boys to respond. But I say if it works.. go for it!"  
  
Claude kicked up from the wall and staggered half dead to the door, waiting for the impending knock. "Go get him, Rena!" Celine cheered as Rena's footsteps approached Claude's door. Sigh. _Well, here we go again….._  
  
But the footsteps didn't stop at Claude's door. They moved right on past and to the next door down. _Huh? That was unexpected! Sigh. I wonder though….. _Claude moved to the other wall, laying an ear against it.  
  
A knocking came from the next room over's door. _She's going to try for Ashton, huh? Well, he'll run like a bat out of hell to get away from a date…. I guess I'm lucky there… As long as he's not interested in them, I can use this time to buy myself a way to tell him…_ sigh…  
  
The door to Ashton's room opened, and Ashton's voice could barely be heard. "Oh, hello there, Rena, whats up?", Ashton asked as he opened the door.  
  
It took Rena moment to respond, and her voice sounded quite and weak. "Oh.. Ashton… do you have a few minutes…. I need to some advice……" Her voice sounded very meek.  
  
"Yes, of course, Rena… Come on in….."  
  
"Thank you…"  
  
Claude returned to sitting on his bed and leaned up against it, as to listen in on what was about to happen. _What does she have planned? I know she's not really depressed, just a minute ago she was hyping up with Celine….. _ He cleared his mind and continued to listen.  
  
"So whats wrong, Rena?" asked Ashton, there were two creaks, and it sounded like they both took seats.  
  
Rena remained silent for a second. "Well, Ashton…. I need some advice….. on…" , Again she paused. "On trying to tell someone my true feelings for them…" She huffed loudly. _So she's going to try to get Ashton to help her get me to go out with her…? Sheesh. Ashton's not a traitor…_ He smiled warmly at the thought of Ashton…  
  
Ashton's voice arose again.. "Telling someone your true feelings?" Ashton's voice had that "why me?" squeak to it as he spoke, and Claude could imagine the sweatdrop rolling off of his head. "Well, what kind of advice were you looking for, Rena?"  
  
Rena breathed slowly and took a moment to respond. "Well… I dont know how to tell a certain someone in our group… that I'm in love with them…"  
  
Claude jerked forward at that, looking back to the wall he had been listening through. _LOVE? LOVE? YOU CANT BE IN LOVE WITH ME!!!!_  
  
Ashton responded rather quickly. "Well, you can't not tell someone that you love them… If you dont tell them… what If someone else comes along and tells them before you get the chance?"  
  
Claude listened to Ashton's words and melted into the bed. _ No wonder I feel so strongly for him… he's so wise.. and handsome…. I should take that bit advice…. Sigh… I need to act before someone else does…_  
  
A "Thump" rung up against the wall Claude had been up against. _Huh?_ He looked queerly at the wall and leaned up against it again. Silence.  
  
A soft voice spoke, but Claude couldn't make it out.  
  
Still Silence.  
  
Another voice, again indecipherable.  
  
_Huh? Why'd she not respond to him?_  
  
However, in the other room, Ashton's head was pressed gently against the wall, his face bright red, with his and Rena's lips locked together. He had struggled only for a second, and now was lost in the sensation. Rena pulled away, red in the face, and faced Ashton again.   
  
"I'm sorry… but I needed to let you know…."  
  
"Dont be…."  
  
"Your not mad…?"  
  
Ashton shook his head sheepishly, still blushing.  
  
Rena smiled. "Thank you for understanding… and for the advice…" She approached him and kissed him again. "I am in love with you Ashton….." she pulled away and put her hand on her face, moving twords the door… "Ill talk to you later?"  
  
Ashton just nodded, still looking caught off guard.  
  
Claude on the other hand, had jumped from his bed, his heart racing. _OHMYGODOHMYGODRENATOLD ASHTONSHELOVEDHIM…… She told him…oh my god… and he didn't run… and that thumping noise… WHAT IF SHE KISSED HIM!???_  
  
A knock came at Claude's door. Claude nearly jumped when he heard it, it having caught him completely off guard. "Aye! Uh.. Its not locked, come in! " He tried not to look panicked, but he wasn't sure if he was succeeding or not…  
  
Ashton walked in, beat red in the face and looking flustered and lost…. "Claude…..can I talk to you for a minute?"  
  
Claude nearly jumped. "Of course!" Claude sat on the bed and patted the area on the foot of the bed… "Come on in…."  
  


[Updates][6] | [Author's Profile][7] | [Role Play][8] | [Bookmarks][9] |[ Sign/][10][View ][11] | [Mail ][12]

   [1]: http://arisatsute.com/ctes/zantaric.html

   [2]: http://arisatsute.com/ctes/gallery.html
   [3]: http://arisatsute.com/ctes/fiction.html
   [4]: http://arisatsute.com/ctes/ram.html
   [5]: http://arisatsute.com/ctes/anime.html
   [6]: http://arisatsute.com/ctes/updates.html
   [7]: http://arisatsute.com/ctes/profile.html
   [8]: http://pluto.beseen.com/boardroom/f/51203/

   [9]: http://arisatsute.com/ctes/bookmark.html
   [10]: http://books.dreambook.com/captaintylor/tylor.sign.html
   [11]: http://books.dreambook.com/captaintylor/tylor.html
   [12]: mailto:starepris@hotmail.com



	2. For Ashton; Part 2

[Zantaric][1] | [Art Gallery][2] | [Fiction][3] | [Ramblings][4] | [Anime][5]

  


"For Ashton; Part 2"

  
  


  
  
  
Aston walked into Claude's room, looking about. He was still bright red and seemed to pay no head to the dragons on his shoulders, which were snapping at each other. "Uhhh…", Ashton procrastinated as he took a seat on Claude's bed. "Something, just…. Happened…….".  
  
Claude knew full well what Ashton was talking about, but knew he had to play dumb. "Something just happened?" Claude asked inquisitively as he pulled his left leg up to rest on his knee.  
  
Ashton let out a deep breath and looked down, kicking the heel of his boot on the floor. "Yeah…. Well…. Something really…..BIG."  
  
Claude looked impishly at Ashton, knowing what was coming and dreading it.  
  
Ashton looked up at the ceiling and stretched his arms, allowing himself to fall back onto the bed, the dragons making a hissing noise when he hit. "Well… I was just in my room….. minding my own business… and……"  
  
"….and…….?" Claude continued.  
  
"…and I heard a knock on my door, so I went and found Rena waiting for me……." Ashton looked up and over to Claude, who sat at the foot of the bed. "She sounded really depressed and told me she need some advice……."  
  
"What was she depressed about?" Claude asked, knowing full well everything that had gone on in the next room.  
  
"Welllllll….." Ashton hesitated, "She told me that she needed advice on her love life, and after I helped her out…." again he paused, the redness glossing over his face again… "she kissed me and told me that she loves me….."  
  
Claude's stomach turned as the words left Ashton's mouth. _So she did kiss him…. And told him she loved him……. Damnit…………. I kept procrastinating on talking to Ashton myself and now someone else has gone and told him they love him…… and a girl, no less…. How am I supposed to compete with a girl for a guy who's straight?_  
  
Ashton sat up and looked over to Claude, who still hadn't responded to Ashton's words. "Hey, Claude… you still there…?"  
  
Claude nearly jumped as he felt Ashton's hand on his shoulder, and when he met eyes with Ashton, his face was bright red. "Uh.. uh…no, I heard every word you said……!"  
  
Ashton got a sarcastic look on his face. "I didn't ask you if you had heard what I said……"  
  
Claude blushed even more at that. "I'm sorry, Ashton…… I didn't mean to zone out on you…."  
  
"Uh-huh.", Ashton laughed sarcastically… "You know Claude, you sure do blush a lot…."  
  
Claude tried, but couldn't prevent blushing more, the warmth spreading to his ears. "Anyway…", his voice cracked, "Do you feel the same way for Rena…..?" Claude sat there, still red, letting his vision slide from Ashton to the floor._ Please o lord if you exist do me this one favor and I promi…_  
  
"I'm very fond of Rena, we are very good friends…. But….. I … I dont feel the same way for her…."  
  
Claude almost died in relief and doubled backwards. "Then you should tell her….", he said as he sighed.  
  
Ashton looked up and nodded, sighing as well. "I know, but I dont want to brake the poor girls heart…."  
  
Claude looked back to him, the red draining from his face. "Rena is a very strong girl. I'm sure she can handle it. Better than letting her believe a lie."  
  
Ashton sat up, and looked over to Claude. "Thanks for listening…"  
  
Claude smiled and gazed over to him. "Of course, I'm always here for you to talk to, Ashton. If you ever feel the need to talk, Ive got an ear designated for you…"  
  
Ashton smiled and nodded as he stood up, and made his way for the door. "Thanks a lot, Claude. Its good to have someone as nice as you to talk to."  
  
Claude blushed again and nodded. "Anytime."  
  
Ashton opened up Claude's door and started out. But as he was half way out, he put his hand on the door frame and stopped. "Oh, by the way, Claude….."  
  
Claude looked over to him in question. "Huh?"  
  
Ashton didn't turn back and spoke a little softer than he normally would. "I think you should know that one of the members of our group is also trying to find the will to tell you something along the same lines….. Maybe you should have a talk with Precis……."  
  
Claude looked in puzzlement to Ashton. "Precis wants to tell me she loves me….?" His face looked pained.   
  
Ashton took another step to exiting. "Please Claude, talk to Precis." And with that he was gone.  
  
Claude sighed and fell back on his bed. He sighed in relief to the thought of Ashton's feelings for Rena, and wondered what Precis would have to say to him.  
  


  

  


  

  


  
  
The sixteen year old Precis sat on the edge of her bed, kicking her feet back and forth. She giggled as Claude stood in her doorway. She smiled an let her long orange colored ponytail fall over her shoulder as she leaned twords him.   
  
"So what's up Claude….?", she teased. "Come to profess your love for me?". She slid off the bed and walked up to Claude, looking up at the taller boy.  
  
_Will this never stop…….? Did Ashton actually send me here for this….?_  
  
"Ummm… actually, Ashton told me to come and talk to you……..", Claude responded, making sure his voice sounded disinterested.  
  
Precis giggled louder and reached for Claude's hand then starting to draw him further in the room. "I know, I know, come in….." She led him to a chair and pushed him down into it. "Now SIT!"  
  
"I feel like an animal!", said Claude as she headed back twords her bed.  
  
Precis jumped back to the bed and rolled on her stomach, and turned to face Claude. She had a huge grin on her face.  
  
Claude looked at this and sat back. "What are you up to, Precis…? I told you I came her at Ashton's request….."  
  
"Of course! I know that, silly!", Precis laughed an continued to glare at him with her grin.  
  
Claude loosened his collar a little and tried to grin back. "Well, why exactly did he send me to talk to you…?"  
  
Precis laughed curled a pillow underneath her neck. "Welllllllllllllll……."  
  
Claude waited, for a second, before prompting her. "Welllllllll…….."  
  
Precis laughed and pulled a small white folded piece of paper from one of her pockets. "Well, I got this little letter here….."  
  
Claude cocked his right eye and looked between the paper and her.  
  
Precis waved it a little in front of her face and smiled at Claude. "I got this waiver for a all paid dinner for two at that fancy restaurant in town…….you know, the one that you…."  
  
The one Rena dragged me too… now Precis wants to drag me too…. Sigh….. "The one Rena took me too….", Claude said half heartily.  
  
"YYEEEAAHHHH…" Precis said, "But unfortunately, I cant use this waiver…..", she said with a sigh.  
  
Claude looked back to her. "Why cant you?"  
  
Precis smiled and faked a sigh. "Because both of the boys I like have feelings for someone else….."  
  
Claude blushed a little. "Well you shouldn't let that stop you….", he was cut off, however, when the waiver was in front of his face. "So you can have it Claude!"  
  
Claude looked at the waiver, "I cant take this, it wouldn't be right!"  
  
Precis frowned. "Sure it would. Its my present to you…" She said as she dropped it in his hands.  
  
Claude blushed a bit and nodded. "Alright, thanks, Precis." He smiled.  
  
Precis giggled and nodded. "But one thing…"  
  
"Whats that?"  
  
Precis waived her finger in front of his face. " You have to take the person you like out to dinner with you!"  
  
Claude beamed red. "Huh?"  
  
Precis laughed. "You heard me… Now go on, go ask the person you like out…" She smiled.  
  
Claude stood up, and looked down to Precis. For the longest time, all of Precis' time with Claude was trying to get him to go out with her. And now here she was, willing helping him out in a situation she was sure to loose. She was helping him get the nerve to ask someone else out. After all was said and done, Precis was more concerned with Claude's happiness then her own. Claude bent down and hugged the girl tightly.   
  
Precis blushed brightly as he did, but hugged back. "Thank you , Precis, thanks for being a good friend."  
  
She nodded. "I care for you, and I want you to be happy with whoever you love, even if its not me…"  
  
They both stayed there for a second, before he pulled away. "Well, I'm off. Thanks again…"  
  
"Of course. Tell me how it turns out!", she waved as he exited her room. "And tell Ashton I said "Hi!"".  
  
Claude didn't realize the last part of what she said, he was already at Ashton's door, nervously pacing. _Okay, Claude C. Kenni, its do or die. Now or Never. D-Day….._  
  


  

  

  

  


  
  
Claude leaned up against the wall to Ashton's room. He had knocked about six times, and now was starting to loose the nerve he had gotten from Precis. Ashton went back to his room…… _Were is he now? It wasn't that long ago…….. _ Claude's eyes followed a young couple as they walked out from there room and down twords the lobby. They seemed so happy together, laughing and joking back and forth. _ I wonder if one day Ashton and I will be like that…… Sigh. Probably not. The one time I have the nerve to act is the time he's out on the town._  
  
Claude pulled away from the wall and walked twords the lobby as well. Many people were gathered there, including one of Claude's teammates, Chisato. Chisato was born from Neede and was a journalist who tagged along with the group. This way, she always had the inside scoop firsthand and had it in print before anyone else could. She donned short but bright red hair and elf like ears, much like Rena's.  
  
Claude walked into the lobby, making eye contact with Chisato, and upon this, she started to worm her way twords him. "Hey there, Claude!", she winked as she approached him. "You busy?"   
  
Claude rolled his eyes. "Actually, yes. And I was hoping maybe you could help me momentarily. "  
  
Chisato smiled and leaned up against him. Claude turned bright red. "Ill be glad to help you with ANYTHING~……."  
  
Claude pulled away nervously and rubbed the back of his head. "Er…um…great…. All I need is to know If you've seen Ashton, and If so, were he ran off to….."   
  
She looked back to the crowd. "Dont know, Its been pretty…. Busy…round ..here, you know?"  
  
Claude sighed. "Aw, come on, Chisato, its REALLY important that I find him….. tell me, please…."  
  
Chisato looked back to Claude over her shoulder. "Just HOW important?"  
  
"Important enough for me to give you money!"  
  
"I dont want money….", she said, grinning evilly.  
  
Claude sighed and started to walk off. Chisato shrugged and came up behind him. "I think he went to go to library. I heard him talking about needing peace and quite."  
  
Claude turned and looked back to her. "Why didn't you just say so earlier?"  
  
"Whats the fun in that?", she smiled, giving a peace sign. "See you!"  
  
Claude waved as he exited the inn. He stepped into the street, which, while not very busy, had enough people to easily hide Ashton, even with the pair of dragons he had. _The Library, huh? I guess Ill have to find it then…. _Claude started up the street, looking around for the building.   
  
After a while, Claude had covered most of the town. He was starting to get anxious. Only one street left, and Ive never seen a library there…… Claude head up a familiar street, which had a few residential buildings and a few shops. It also was the street that had the restaurant Rena had taken him to, the same one he had the waiver for now.  
  
He advanced quickly, heading twords the street's end when he saw the building, it had a carved wooden book on a sign above the doorway, and just to the left of the entrance, Ashton Anchors was leaned up against the wall, letting his dragons fight amongst themselves while he gazed into space.   
  
Claude bolted twords him when he caught his glimpse. "Hey! Ashton!" _Okay Claude, here you go… you got to get it right and go for it this time… No screw ups, no excuses. This times for real._  
  
Ashton glanced up at him and smiled. "Why hello, Claude."  
  
Claude nervously put his right hand behind his head and started rubbing it. "what are you up to…?"  
  
Ashton shook his head. "Actually, I was thinking that I need something to drink.. Theres that restaurant over there, and I was contemplating going and getting something.." Ashton looked to the restaurant than back to Claude. "Would you like to go get some tea or something, Claude?"  
  
Claude tried to hold in a blush. "Sure, I'm thirsty myself…."  
  
Ashton smiled and started in that direction. "Well, then, lets get going!"  
  
Claude followed Ashton into the restaurant and they sat at the same table Claude and Rena had sat before. Ashton took a seat, and Claude sat in the chair next to him. "Still thinking about what Rena said?", Claude asked, as he watched the waitress come up.  
  
Ashton replied. "Not really. But yeah, I dont want to make her depressed or angry. But I cant lie." He waitress handed the boys each a menu. They opened theres up and started glancing through them. "What about you, Claude? You never did tell me the other day who it was that you liked."  
  
Claude hid his blush behind the menu. "Ill tell you later. Right now we need to order…."  
  
Claude looked questioningly at the names on the menu. "Weird sounding drinks….. Ocean Beach…. Unforgettable Memories… Heartthrob…." Claude rolled his eyes.   
  
Ashton handed his menu back to the waitress, then looked to Claude, politely waiting for him to order first. "Well, what will you order, Claude?"  
  
Claude got the one that in his own mind was the most accurate. "Ill have one heartthrob, please."  
  
The waitress took his menu as well as Ashton's. "Alright." Ashton leaned forward a little and was about to tell her his order, but he noticed she had already walked off.  
  
Ashton looked sheepishly to Claude. "She didn't take my order…."  
  
Claude looked from Ashton then back to the waitress, who was already processing Claude's order. "that's weird."  
  
Claude looked back to his friend, who was still eyeing the waitress. As if in an instant, Ashton turned bright red, and turned his gaze out the window, not looking another direction. "Ive got a weird feeling about this….."  
  
"What do you mean?", Claude asked Ashton as he turned to find the waitress. She was already coming with Claude's order. Then Claude saw exactly what it was he had ordered. On her tray was a big pink glass, filled with some kind of red carbonated beverage.. It had a single straw that was shaped like a heart and designed so two "lovers" could drink from the same straw. She placed the drink in front of Claude, took the tray, and walked away.  
  
Both Claude and Ashton sat there, red in the face. Ashton looked nervously back to Claude. "Uh-oh…."  
  
Claude glanced back to him… "What have we gotten ourselves……"  
  
Ashton replied. "I guess we shouldn't let it go to waste…"  
  
Both Ashton and Claude nodded and they moved there chairs closer together so they both could drink from it. They both moved in and started to drink. Claude about panicked when he felt that Ashton was leaning against him just a little.  
  
_Oh my god he's leaning up against me, should I say something , or try to lean against him…? What if he's only doing it to get a better hold of his straw… What if he's doing it because he likes me to?_  
  
Ashton leaned heavier onto Claude and pulled his mouth away from the straw to whisper in Claude's ear. "You dont have to panic every time I try to flirt with you, you know……..", Ashton whispered.  
  
Claude nearly flipped backwards in a explosion as he did a full body blush. _Did he just say what I though the said…..? Am I dreaming….? _Claude tried to look at Ashton, but found that no matter how hard he tried, he couldn't make eye contact. "I'm not trying to panic… Its just…"  
  
Ashton pulled away sharply and hid his face. "Oh my God, I'm so sorry… Claude… I knew I shouldn't have said anything… I knew I…"  
  
Claude cut him off, but in a quite voice; "dont be sorry……" He reached for one of Ashton's hands and pulled it away from the boys red face… Ashton didn't even look at Claude, in his own mind sure that he just completely screwed up.  
  
_He thinks I'm freaked out… He doesn't know…. _ Claude reached for the side of Ashton's face, and slowly tried to lead Ashton's gaze to his own, half wondering if he'd loose it and bail before he could even make eye contact. He slowly leaned forward and gently pressed his lips against Ashton's.  
  
They both stayed in that position for a moment, neither showing any desire to move at all until…  
  
"Hey! Look at the dragons on that guys' shoulders!"  
  
Ashton and Claude pulled apart as attention suddenly was drawn to them. They both sat quietly as a pair of kids came up to the table wanting to see Ashton's dragons.  
  


[Updates][6] | [Author's Profile][7] | [Role Play][8] | [Bookmarks][9] |[ Sign/][10][View ][11] | [Mail ][12]

   [1]: http://arisatsute.com/ctes/zantaric.html

   [2]: http://arisatsute.com/ctes/gallery.html
   [3]: http://arisatsute.com/ctes/fiction.html
   [4]: http://arisatsute.com/ctes/ram.html
   [5]: http://arisatsute.com/ctes/anime.html
   [6]: http://arisatsute.com/ctes/updates.html
   [7]: http://arisatsute.com/ctes/profile.html
   [8]: http://pluto.beseen.com/boardroom/f/51203/

   [9]: http://arisatsute.com/ctes/bookmark.html
   [10]: http://books.dreambook.com/captaintylor/tylor.sign.html
   [11]: http://books.dreambook.com/captaintylor/tylor.html
   [12]: mailto:starepris@hotmail.com



	3. For Ashton; Part 3

[Zantaric][1] | [Art Gallery][2] | [Fiction][3] | [Ramblings][4] | [Anime][5]

  


"For Ashton, Part 3"

  
  


  
  
  
Claude sat at the table, still in a daze. The group of kids from before had taken Ashton away them, insisting that he go with them so they could show the local children Ashton's dragons. But Claude had not moved an Inch from his seat, his mind still frozen on the second that his lips met Ashton's.  
  
_I kissed him… and he didn't move, didn't try to get away… He even said he was flirting with me… He was so upset when he thought I was freaked out with his words…. .. could it be….? _   
  
Claude sipped from the heartthrob drink in front of him, still gazing out the window and into a daze. People walked back and forth in front of the restaurant, but Claude's focus remained gone.  
  
_I should find him… Tell him what I feel…. But what if he was kidding? What if that was all just a big joke? What if I find him and he says "Ha Ha ! I did it to scare Rena!" or something….? _  
  
The waitress soon came back to his table and put down a bill. "Here you go, sonny."  
  
Claude was jolted back into reality at her hand lading in front of him. "Huh?.. Oh… hold on, I have this waiver……" Claude pulled the piece of paper out of his pocket and handed it to her.   
  
She looked it over and nodded. "All right. Thanks a lot for coming."  
  
Claude hadn't even realized it, but he had been sipping the same drink for almost an hour. He stood from his chair and started to get ready to go. "No problem, mam."  
  
_Anyway, I need to find Ashton, and find out… one way or another… how he feels about me…... _  
  
Claude exited the restaurant and headed back down the street twords the direction of the inn. With in a few moments time, he was back in the lobby of the inn, which had considerably died down. No one he knew was hanging out around the lobby. _ I should come up with something to say…... or Ill sound like an idiot…._  
  
He sat on the couch, looking vacantly across the room to another couch, which was unoccupied. Other than the lady at the desk and one customer she was talking to, Claude was in total silence.   
  
"Ashton, I cant hold it in any longer… I'm in love with you…."  
  
_…………no ………_  
  
"Ashton, about what had happened at the restaurant…….."   
  
_……… no ………_  
  
"Ashton, I love you…"  
  
Claude was completely unaware that he had said that out loud. He also seemed faintly unaware of the fact the Ashton was walking down the hall from his room, and into the lobby.   
  
Ashton looked in the lobby and saw Claude looking off into space, and stopped at the halls edge to peer and see what Claude was doing. _I wonder if he only kissed me to keep me from panicking… or if he really does having feelings for me……_  
  
Claude shifted around and looked to a painting on the wall. It depicted a man and a woman embracing each other in a large open field. Claude sighed. _I should find him… and talk to him… then… maybe… we could be like the couple in the picture… _Claude stood up and pulled his fist in front of him. "Ive got to find him!"  
  
Ashton slid from the side of the wall into the lobby, blushing slightly. "Find who, Claude?"  
  
Claude turned bright red when he realized that Ashton was right there. Claude nearly fell back into the couch, but caught his balance… He looked at Ashton and blushed, looking down just a bit. "You, Ashton….  
  
Both boys blushed and tried to brake eye contact, both obviously fearing the worst.  
  
"Ashton", Claude said, "About earlier……"  
  
Ashton's head dropped. "Look… I'm sorry… I know you dont like gu…."  
  
Claude cut him off. "Dont be sorry. I.. I.. I've been wanting to say something to you for a while… but.. Its… hard…. To…"  
  
Ashton looked up a little. "Hard.. too…?"  
  
Claude looked down and started rubbing the back of his head again. "..tell some one.. that…"  
  
Ashton looked up, praying that the next words out of Claude's mouth would be…..  
  
"I Love You….."  
  
Claude blushed immensely, not believing that he actually got the words out. He jolted back as Ashton latched to him, hugging him tightly. "Claude…. ………… you…. Love…me?"  
  
Claude looked into Ashton's eyes, which were level with his, there eyes locked, and drew there faces closer like magnets, there lips met again, and this time in a long, loving kiss. After a moment, they broke off and Claude nodded. "yes."  
  
Ashton sighed and pulled away from him, standing back as he saw Rena walking down the hallway. "Ive been wanting to say the same thing to you, Claude… but I haven't had the nerve…."  
  
Rena saw the boys and soon found herself between them, not having heard a word of what they were talking about previously. She donned the sad look on her face again, and said meekly as she turned to Ashton.   
  
"Ashton…?", she asked.  
  
Ashton was still red in the face as he looked to her. "Yes, Rena…..?"  
  
She pulled herself a little closer to him. "Have you thought about what I said earlier…?"  
  
He swallowed hard and nodded. "Yes, Rena, I have…."  
  
Rena looked back up to him, and smiled a little. I knew Id get him if I acted sad and depressed…  
  
"And Rena, I'm very flattered that you feel that strongly for me, but, I'm sorry to say, that I too, am In love with someone…."  
  
Rena looked up in shock, all softness now gone from her expression and tone. "What, really? Who…?  
  
Claude looked down, his hair falling in front of is blushing face.  
  
Ashton looked into Rena's eyes. "Right behind you."  
  
Rena turned around, and looked past Claude and own the hall, expecting to see a girl from there team. "Were is she?"  
  
"He is right behind you…."  
  
Rena's eyes grew huge. "HE?", she turned and looked at Claude, who looked at her and waved sheepishly. "Claude….?"  
  
Ashton smiled and nodded. "Yes, I love Claude…."  
  
Rena did a double take between the boys. "And you, Claude?"  
  
"Ive been in love with Ashton for a while… I tried to tell you the yesterday……"  
  
Rena looked flustered. "So that wasn't a joke about you being gay…?"  
  
Claude shook his head.  
  
Rena stood there, silent, and looked at the two boys. "I.. I'm.. sorry….", she said.  
  
Both boys looked inquisitively at each other. "What for?" they asked.  
  
Rena looked down and blushed. "Ive always chased after you two, not knowing you were already in love with each other…. If I'd have known… I wouldn't have kept being so persistent…."  
  
Claude and Ashton looked at each other, than both boys approached her. "Dont feel bad, you didn't know…", Claude said. "We didn't even know the other felt the same way till just now….", Ashton followed up.  
  
Rena nodded and sighed. "Well, Ill let the two of you be… I'm going to go see if Leon is busy…"  
  
Claude and Ashton looked at each other. "Leon? He's only twelve!"  
  
Rena looked back at them. And I'm only 16, so the age difference isn't THAT much….." she smiled and walked off.  
  
Ashton and Claude both laughed as she walked away, then Claude felt Ashton take one of his hands in his. Claude looked back over to Ashton. Ashton smiled a little and pulled on his arm. "Come on…"  
  
"Come on…?", Claude asked questioningly.  
  
"Yeah… Lets get out of here…   
  
"Why, whats wrong with the inn…?"  
  
"I dont want to be a show for everyone to watch when my lips are locked with yours….."  
  
Claude brushed bright red and was quickly lead out of the inn….  
  
---The End---   
  
  
  


[Updates][6] | [Author's Profile][7] | [Role Play][8] | [Bookmarks][9] |[ Sign/][10][View ][11] | [Mail ][12]

   [1]: http://arisatsute.com/ctes/zantaric.html

   [2]: http://arisatsute.com/ctes/gallery.html
   [3]: http://arisatsute.com/ctes/fiction.html
   [4]: http://arisatsute.com/ctes/ram.html
   [5]: http://arisatsute.com/ctes/anime.html
   [6]: http://arisatsute.com/ctes/updates.html
   [7]: http://arisatsute.com/ctes/profile.html
   [8]: http://pluto.beseen.com/boardroom/f/51203/

   [9]: http://arisatsute.com/ctes/bookmark.html
   [10]: http://books.dreambook.com/captaintylor/tylor.sign.html
   [11]: http://books.dreambook.com/captaintylor/tylor.html
   [12]: mailto:starepris@hotmail.com



End file.
